Tenten's Enslavement
by evildragonlord101
Summary: Tenten's life takes a shocking turn as she soon finds herself the property of Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja.


Chapter 1: Tenten's new life

A young woman walked alone down Konoha's streets. She is a beautiful woman with two buns atop her head, Her name is Tenten, and for the past five years her mind has been focused on one thing, Naruto. Unknown to many, she had grown up with Naruto at the orphanage before he was kicked out. After that, she felt horrible for not being there for him, after so many years apart they reunited at the Chunin Exam only for him to not even recognize her.

Tenten reaches into her pocket and pulls out the now withered flower ring. She smiled. "I guess I broke the promise I made didn't I." Tenten said sadly as she walked back towards him apartment.

Tenten sighed as she entered her home and kicked off her sandals and headed straight for her room. She removed her white long sleeve blouse revealing her red bra and then slowly slid off her dark red pants to reveal her red underwear and removed her headband and gloves.

"Time to eat and get some rest." She said as she opened up a nearby drawer and pulled out a pair of white socks with black lining and pulled them over her feet and began to make her way over to the kitchen.

No sooner did she step out of her room did a hand shot forward and wrap around her mouth catching her by surprise.

"Mrmprmrpmr?!" Tenten grunted in realized too late that it was chloroform before she dropped down unconscious before her captor lifted the naked girl over his shoulder and shushined away.

(Scene Change: unknown location.)

A low moan came from the lips of a bound girl in her cage. Brown hair shifted as the body moved, her eyes opening as she moaned again. She tried to move her hands but found them restrained. As Tenten started to wake up, she started to struggle.

"Mmmrmprmp!" she screamed as she struggled.

It was then she noticed the white piece of paper taped at the edge of the cage. Struggling, she managed to get herself up, now noticing the chain attached to the collar on her neck. She scooted herself closer so she could read the note.

Tenten Higarashi

In light of your recent low mission success as well as your unacceptable performance in the chunin exam's it has been decided that you are to be removed from the Konoha Shinobi corp. The loss of your kunouchi status renders you a ward of Konoha and property of the village. It is the decision of the Hokage Tsuande Senju that you are to be a sex slave and property of Naruto Uzumaki. You are to be used as he sees fit and your very life belongs to him.

A tear escaped her eye as Tenten finished the letter. She turned around and laid back, more tears escaping her eyes. `I...I can't believe he would do this. I thought we were friends, best friends. He must have a reason for this. Yeah, that's it. He must have been mistaken when he said I was his official slave. There's no way that's possible.' Tenten thought as she as she tried with all her might defending Naruto's actions, she kept thinking something was going to go horribly wrong.

Another tear escaped her eyes as she realized that her life just took a turn for the worst...in the worst meaning of the phrase.

Tenten was close to dozing off so she didn't see and hear the door opening. She didn't notice somebody sit down in front of the cage but she did notice the smell of the food. She slowly opened her eyes and her eyes settled on a young blond haired boy with six whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Hey panda-chan long time no see." Naruto said with a toothy grin waving to the girl. Tenten narrowed her eyes at growled at the boy who just smirked. "Now now, don't give me any attitude. I know you feel like I betrayed you but I assure you, I have nothing but good intentions for you." She just humped and looked away but was forced back forward by Naruto.

"You might not believe me now, but you'll soon find out that I'm speaking the truth." Naruto said helping Tenten out of the cage and sat down on the bed, bowl of ramen in his hands. "Hungry Panda-chan?"

"Don't you dare call me that you fucking perverted bastard!" Tenten shouted angered that Naruto would dare use that name.

"What did you call me?" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I called you a fucking perverted bastard!" Tenten growls as Naruto shook his head.

"That won't do, you'll need to learn some respect for your master." Naruto said wagging his finger. He pulled the shapely over his knee and ran his hands over her ass and then patted it.

"And noting teaches a girl respect than a good old fashion spanking." Naruto said as gave her butt a hard swat."

"AW!" Tenten squealed as Naruto began to spank her ass. She cried and screamed as the hand kept swatting her butt. The bound beauty squirmed around trying to escape the punishing hand. She could feel her ass beginning to burn and sting, as it turned pink. "AW! AW! AW! AW!"

The overwhelming sense of humiliation filled her as she breathed heavily through the red ball in her mouth.

Naruto set the girl down in kneeling position Naruto took a seat beside her and Tenten looked at the bowl even as he held up a pair of chopsticks with ramen noodles held between them. She looked up to her smiling master.

"Open your mouth." Tenten just stared at him before she complied, opening her mouth and letting Naruto put the ramen in her mouth. She closed her mouth and Naruto congratulated himself for feeding Tenten successfully...for three seconds before Tenten spat it in his face.

"Open your mouth." Tenten just stared at him before she complied, opening her mouth and letting Naruto put the ramen in her mouth. She closed her mouth and Naruto congratulated himself for feeding Tenten successfully...for three seconds before Tenten spat it in his face.

Naruto sighed and wiped the food off his face. He leveled a hard look at his slave who responded with a glare of her own. "Why did you do that?"

"Did you seriously believe that I'd willingly eat anything you made?" Tenten growled out, after being kidnapped and caged by the blond whatever trust she had for him was gone.

"So you're not going to eat anything?" Naruto asked and Tenten nodded.

"Fine." Naruto stood up and set the bowl of ramen aside. And walked over to the bound brunette before punching her hard in the gut knocking the air out of Tenten before Naruto forced her on her back holding a sterile tube in plastic.

"Since you won't eat, I'm forced to feed you myself." Naruto straddled her stomach, forcibly opening her mouth, using the prongs to adjust her head, to Tenten's horror, he started to insert the tube down her throat with Tenten kicking viciously.

She gagged as she felt the tube travel downwards, but was unable to protest as the device effectively gagged her, and the restraints plus Naruto's own weight held her down. After it was fully in, Naruto picked up the bowl of ramen, letting the noodles slide down the tube along with the broth as he force fed her.

Tenten teared up as Naruto fed her. He was really serious about this. This wasn't some kind of cruel joke.

She was really his slave.

She closed her eyes as the tears fell down her cheek forced to except her new role.

.

.

Tenten sat in a kneeling position within in her cage with the tube gag still in her mouth. It had been over a week since she had been made Naruto's personal slave. Since the feeding incident she was forced to keep the tube in her mouth at all times until she became more complacent.

She felt something trickling into her mouth as fluid was coming out through the tube gag in her mouth. Since she refused Naruto's cooking Tsuande had given him a special meal. A special nutrient solution which held all containing all the protein and lipids Tenten needed to stay healthy, however it was chemically the fluid tasted very closely like semen. However her hunger caused her to ignore that and she eagerly drank it. Every now and then Naruto would come to check up on her ask her how she was receiving a hard hate filled glare, Tenten always thought up ways on how she would kill Naruto and take revenge for this inhuman act of humiliation. To her shock Sakura had also come by as part of her training with lady Tsuande her jobs was to check on Tenten and make sure she was in perfect healthy condition, the former weapon mistress had cried out desperately for help when Sakura had first arrived only for her to pulled out a note pad and write down her thoughts about her behavior. Sakura had later informed Tenten that she and the others were already aware of Kunochi status being revoked and Team Gai already selecting her replacement causing tears to run down Tenten's eyes that her friends and teammates were already looking for her replacement.

Tenten was close to dozing off so she didn't see and hear the door opening. She didn't notice somebody sit down in front of the cage but she did notice the smell of the food. She slowly opened her eyes and her eyes settled on a woman dressed in a black kimono walking up to the cage undoing Tenten's gag and placing a tray in front of her.

Tenten watched her leave the room before turning to the tray. The tray had two compartments. One had shredded tuna in it, the other water. From her tied position, she could only lap up the water and picked the tuna with her teeth . She cursed, but nevertheless ate and drank. She was hungry and thirsty. Soon, she was sleepy as well. She realised that the food must have been drugged. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

.

.

When Tenten woke she found she was now hog-tied and her legs securely strapped to what appeared to be a hospital bed.

"Tsunade-sama, it looks like Higarashi-san has woken up." Shizune said as her mentor walked in.

"Bout time. That was only supposed to knock her out few a few minutes, and it's been almost an hour." Tsunade said.

Tenten turned her head towards the familiar voices, and upon seeing the Hokage and her assistant.

"So how long will Naruto-kun be away?" Shizune asked.

"It's a simple rice cake mission so he should be back latter this evening. For right now let's get to work on this little girl." Tsuande said motioning over the bound Tenten.

The young brunette watched as the very woman she once idolized walked up behind her running her hand over every inch of her body feeling up her breasts and cupping her ass cheeks giving them a soft pat.

"My, my, my, I haven't seen an ass this firm since..well..me. Naruto's got some good taste, b-cub breasts, fairly muscular chest, and a perfect ass. All in all the a perfect body. Such a shame to take her off the roaster." Tsuande said as he took down notes on the bound captive who blushed at her praise.

"Alright Shizune, I've got work to do so I'll leave her in you hands." Tsuanade said walking by the raven haired woman who nodded. "And remember don't touch her. She's Naruto's woman." Tsuande said sending her a glare.

"Of course, of course I understand my lady." Shizune said while Tenten became more flustered from Tsuande referring to her as Naruto's woman as she left the room. "Alright Higarashi-san you heard Tsuande-sama I've got work to do, so please bare with me." Shizune said as Shizune Wheeled over an IV stand with several large bags of water, Setting down a nozzle and jar of lubricant for the moment, she took Tenten's ass cheeks in each hand, spread them apart, and dropping to her knees began to enthusiastically nuzzle the tight ring of flesh with the tip of her tongue. Tenten bucked ineffectually on the table as Shizune slowly escalated her assault on the girl's virgin asshole.

Shizune disappeared from view and Tenten heard the pop of the squeeze bottle being opened again, followed by the wheezing of liquid being squeezed out. For a moment, there was silence. Then, she felt the coolness of a lubricant stained latex covered fingers touch the puckered lips of her anus.

"GGAAAH!" Tenten moaned as she felt a single finger penetrate through her asshole, and wriggle around. Then, she felt the tip of a second finger being pressed against her anus. There was some resistance before it too managed to penetrate into her, stretching her sphincter a little wider.

"GGAAHHHHHH!" Tenten moaned at the increased discomfort.

The fingers were withdrawn for a moment, but Tenten knew that the respite would not last. Sure enough, in a few moments, she felt the tip of the cone being pressed against her anus. With her sphincter now stretched, her anus offered only limited resistance as the cone was pushed into her. When the circumference of the cone passed the extent that the sphincter had become accustomed to, she felt the discomfort of it being stretched again, and she moaned once more into her gag. The sphincter seem to spread wider and wider until she thought it would snap before, suddenly, the cone seemed to shoot into her rectum, and her sphincter closed around the narrow stem of the butt plug. The plug was now inserted into her. Shizune grinned and playfully tweaked one of Tenten's nipples.

"That's the spirit, Tenten-chan! I think you'll eventually come to enjoy having your ass played with as much as I do. I'll show you it can be just as good as your pussy when it's done right, though I suppose you haven't had the chance to experience either yet. Don't worry, I think Naruto-kun intends to rectify that." Shizune giggled while Tenten clenched her hands into tight fists as she flat her bladder fill up with water.

"Don't worry Tenten-chan just 10 more bags to go then we need to get you dressed." Shizune said.

"MMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Tenten cried out while Shizune gave her small pat on the ass.

.

.

"That was really boring mission." Naruto thought walking into his apartment running his hands through his hair. He walked into his room and his eyes widened at the sight before him sitting on his bead in a kneeling position was a young woman dressed in several black leather straps and a black leather armbinder. Her mouth was forced oped by a red ball-gag, and her hair was concealed under a black leather hood with a pair of fake cat ears, adding to the effect was a fake cat tail butt-plug. Attached to her neck was a black collar with note attached. Naruto walked up to the girl and read the note.

Dear Naru-chan

I hope you enjoy the make over we gave your little pet, I heard from the former matron of the orphanage she was drawn to a woman from western manga so we figured this look was perfect for her.

Xxo love Kaa-chan.

Naruto shook his head at his adopted mother's words then his eyes fell on the bound Tenten, who thrashed around cursing through her ballgag.

"Is something wrong panda-chan...or maybe I should say Kit-Ten now huh?" Naruto chuckled while Tenten growled.

Naruto took the leash rope now and pulled forward. This forced Tenten to first lean her body forward, before she had to reach forward with her hands to touch the floor, and finally, as the man continued to pull forward and up, to rise up from her seated position onto the points of her knees. She was now standing on all fours like a dog.

"MMMPH!" Tenten grunted as Naruto pulled on the leash rope once more, and forced Tenten to crawl forward, with her arms bent and her torso tilted down and forward.

Tenten soon found herself outside in hidden part of the village as Naruto had taken her through a secret tunnel through his apartment leading them here.

Tenten who was following me on her hands and knees. As they walked Tenten looked around the backyard. When Tenten looked forward she saw that we had reached the tree. Naruto stopped about a foot away then turned to look at Tenten who was about three feet behind her.

"Okay kitten, you can use the bathroom now." Naruto said pointing at the tree with my thumb. Giving Naruto an angry Tenten walked up to the tree and I turned to follow her progress to the tree not looking away when she got to the tree. She looked back at Naruto to see what he was doing.

"Tuhrn ahrohuhnd.(Turn around.)" Tenten said with a strewn look.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he smiled and turned away as Tenten with her leg raised up like a bitch sighing with relief as she emptied her bladder but she began to feel the pressure building up. With the butt-plug inserted into her, and in her awkward position, there was no way she could dump the load.

Naruto saw the distressed look on Tenten's face then went round to her back, and yanked her tail-plug out.

"Arrrgh!" Tenten breathed as the monster slipped out of her. Then, she lowered her buttocks, and exerted herself, just to add to the humiliation, she had to allow the man to wipe her ass off with toilet paper before the plug had been replaced and strapped in place.

"Good girl, now let's go home." Naruto said tugging on the leash leash leading Tenten back to his apartment the former weapons mistress following behind him as her cheeks burnt with humiliation.

"You have a big day tomorrow Kitten-chan." Naruto said making Tenten worry even more fearing what he ment. "You remember when we were kids and we saw the old western movie with those superheroes with that guy dressed in the bat costume, the ugly little guy and hot girl in the cat outfit?" Tenten was surprised by the question but nodded earning a smile from Naruto wondering what he was planning to do to her now.

The two soon arrived home with Naruto cutting Tenten's limbs free before helping her up and tying her arms behind her back.

"Let's go to bed kitten-chan." Naruto said with a smile leading Tenten to his his bed wrapping his arms around her while covering them with his bed sheets. "Night Kitten-chan." Naruto said kissing her gagged lips shocking her.

She felt his tongue invading her mouth while his right hand cupped her latex covered ass cheek, Tenten couldn't fight back closed her eyes and returned the kiss.


End file.
